cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
President of Red October
The President of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October is the head of state, supreme commander-in-chief and holder of the highest office And Chairman Of The Juche National Party within the Government of Red October. Executive power is split between the President and the Prime Minister, who is the head of government. The current president of Red October is Jayvee Ibragovich Derguztov. Requirements to hold office According to the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October, a person willing to run for presidency has to be a citizen of Red October not younger than 25, and has permanently resided in the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October for at least 5 years. The Constitution of Red October also restricts the period during which a person can hold the office of the President to two consecutive terms. There is no limit to the total number of terms that a President may serve, just a limit on successive terms. Rights and duties * The President is the guarantor of the Constitution of Red October and of human and civil rights and freedoms. In accordance with the Constitution, he (she) adopts measures to protect the sovereignty of Red October, its independence and state integrity, and ensures the coordinated functioning and interaction of State government bodies. * The President determines the basic objectives of the internal and foreign policy of the State. * as the Head of State, represents Red October within the country and in international relations. * appoints, with the consent of the State Duma, the Chairman of the Government of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October; * has the right to chair meetings of the Government of Russia; * adopts decisions on the resignation of the Government of the Russian Federation; * nominates a candidate for appointment to the post of Chairman of the Central Bank; raises before the State Duma the issue of relieving the Chairman of the Central Bank of his post; * in accordance with proposals of the Chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation, appoints and dismisses deputy chairmen of the Government of the Russian Federation and federal ministers; * presents to the Council of Federation candidates for the posts of judges of the Constitutional Court, the Supreme Court, the Supreme Arbitration Court, and a candidate for the post of the Prosecutor General; submits to the Council of Federation proposals to dismiss the Prosecutor General; and appoints judges of other federal courts; * forms and heads the Security Council of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October; * approves the military doctrine of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October; * forms the Administration of the President; * appoints and dismisses representatives of the President; * appoints and dismisses supreme commanders of the Armed Forces; * appoints and recalls after consultations with appropriate committees and commissions of the chambers of the Federal Assembly diplomatic representatives of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October in foreign States and international organisations; * announces elections to the State Duma in accordance with the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October and federal law; * dissolves the State Duma in the cases and in accordance with the procedure provided for by the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October; * announces referendums in accordance with the procedure established by federal constitutional law; * submits draft laws to the State Duma; * signs and promulgates federal laws; * addresses the Federal Assembly with annual messages on the situation in the country and on the basic objectives of the internal and foreign policy of the State; * may use conciliatory procedures to resolve disputes between State government bodies of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October and State government bodies of constituent entities of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October, and disputes between State government bodies of constituent entities of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October. In the event that no agreed decision is reached, he (she) shall have the right to refer the dispute to the appropriate court; * has the right to suspend acts of executive government bodies of constituent entities of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October in the event that these acts conflict with the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October and federal laws or with international commitments of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October, or violate human and civil rights and freedoms until the issue is resolved by an appropriate court; * directs the foreign policy of the Russian Federation; * holds negotiations and sign international treaties; * signs instruments of ratification; * receives letters of credence and letters of recall of diplomatic representatives accredited to his (her) office; * in the event of aggression against the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October or of an imminent threat of aggression, the President enacts martial law on the territory of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October or on certain parts thereof and shall immediately inform the Council of Federation and the State Duma of this; * decides on issues of citizenship of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October and of granting political asylum; * bestows State awards of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October and confers honorary titles of the Russian Federation and supreme military and supreme specialtitles; * shall grant pardon; * issue edicts and regulations, which are legally binding on the entire territory of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October (however, edicts and regulations of the President must not conflict with the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October and federal laws. The president's rights and duties are defined in the chapter 4 of the Constitution Oath Oath of Office Each person who has been elected to this office takes this oath during their inauguration: “ I do solemnly swear, in the performance of my powers as the President of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October, to respect and protect the rights and freedoms of man and citizen, to observe and protect the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic Of Red October, to protect the sovereignty and independence, security and integrity of the state and to serve the people faithfully. Category:Red October